cityofheroesfandomcom-20200222-history
Crimson Revenant
Overview }} __TOC__ Introductions Contact Introduced By * None, Crimson Revenant is an Unlockable Contact. To receive Crimson as a contact, you must first earn the Hammer Down Badge and be between levels 30-34. New Contact(s) * None Information Hero Hunter Crimson Revenant is a professional hero hunter. He's made a pretty penny for taking on jobs from Arachnos, and so he is content to outsource some of his tasks to other villains for a cut of the action. For someone who's spent a better part of his adult life cutting down heroes in their prime, Crimson Revenant has a sunny outlook on life. Just don't cross him. The clouds can roll in fast. Initial Contact So, you're , huh? I've been hearing quite a bit about you lately. Luckily, no one's hired me to take you down. Yet. So we can work together. No more missions I've got no more jobs for you, . Ask someone else. Story Arcs Taming the Tigress Souvenir: Mynx's Fur After you defeated the heroine Mynx, you yanked out a hank of her fur. It's a powerful reminder of the escapade you like to call: Taming the Tigress It began with Crimson Revenent's contract on Mynx. In order to find out where she was operating, you took to the streets and started taking down Crey agents. Within a short while you learned that Mynx's new stomping grounds were in Primeva. And so you laid a trap for the pretty kitten. You entered a Longbow base in Primeva and took out every agent on the premesis. Before leaving, you dropped a list of targets on Crey Industries stationary. The base was the first target. You were certain Mynx would meet you at the second. Mynx fell for the trap. You tore through the second base, and before long, Mynx ambushed you. Fortunately, you were ready for her. Now her fur is not so silky, and her pretty paws are bound by Arachnos chains. The Freedom Phalanx will no doubt try to rescue her, but at least your payment is securely in hand. Briefing How would you like to help me tame a tigress, ? The heroine Mynx is operating in Nerva, and Arachnos has awarded me the contract on her life. If you're willing, you could share in the profits. I've heard that Mynx's favourite targets are those who work for Crey Industries. Perhaps you'd be good enough to question a few of them about her whereabouts. Mission Acceptance The lady in question gained her powers after much experimentation at Crey hands. You'd think she'd be more grateful. Unnecessary solicitation We need to know more about Mynx's recent activities. Enemies Debriefing Well done. Now we will set up a trap for our little feline. I think things are getting friendlier between us. Maybe I can trust you with some tougher tasks. If you need some better Enhancements to keep you in top shape, I can help you out. Take my number. Briefing The key to hero hunting, , is to make your quarry come to you. Ergo, you will go to Mynx's new stomping grounds and stage a Crey crime in progress. When the lady arrives, as she inevitably will, you will be prepared. Mission Acceptance We know Mynx is operating in Primeva, and we know she's hunting Crey. So to bring her to you, you're going to make it look like Crey has commited a terrible crime. I want you to tear a swath through one of the Longbow bases in Primeva. Take these papers. They'll make it look like Crey security did this deed, and they'll also set up a rendezvous. This list indicates a number of Longbow targets. Take out the first, and leave the list on the premises. Mynx is sure to meet you at the second. Unnecessary solicitation You've got a trap to lay. Enemies Notable NPCs * None NPC Text :Combat start: Random Longbow minion: "You're going down, !" Debriefing You planted the list? Well done. Now to get to the second target before Mynx makes an appearance. Then, you'll have a kitten to declaw! You've earned my trust ten times over, . It's time for us to take on some serious cases. You'll need the very best equipment. Briefing The trap is set. If Mynx has the resources I expect, she knows where you'll strike next. Of course, she doesn't know it's you. She thinks it's just some harmless Crey security guards, not a mighty villain looking to strip off her claws. Go and get her. Though if I were you, I'd bring some help along. Mission Acceptance I've always liked cats, . How about you? Unnecessary solicitation Mynx is sure to come if you defeat enough of her comrades. Enemies Notable NPCs * Agent Hanson (Longbow Warden) * Mynx (Hero) ''MYNX SPAWN: Mynx will arrive only after you defeat agent Hanson and his escort. You may ignore the rest of the base's crew, if you like. Once Mynx spawns, though, she will auto-aggro on you and will fight until one of the two is defeated. She will pursue you to the very mission entrance if needed, and if you leave the mission she will be close by the door when you zone back and will start attacking you again. So, resuming: be prepared when you defeat Hanson, as there will be no return after that point.'' NPC Text :Before combat: Agent Hanson: "Mynx has contacted us. She's on the way." :Combat start: Agent Hanson: " ? But Mynx said Crey was after us!" :Combat start: Mynx: "All right, you Crey goons! Come out and fight!" Debriefing Well done, my friend, well done. You have tamed a tigress, and you've certainly earned my respect. I imagine there is more we can do together. Brawling with the Big Boys Souvenir: The Brawler's mask You've kept the mask of the Back Alley Brawler as a trophy. It's a reminder of the adventure you like to call: Brawling with the Big Boys It began with a contract on the Back Alley Brawler, issued by Arachnos to Crimson Revenant. The hero hunter knew whoever did the job would take a lot of heat from the Paragon City government, so he passed the job on to you. Of course, the Brawler would be well-guarded. To get to him, you first had to create a distraction. You journeyed to Sharkhead Isle, where you stole a number of Cage Consortium explosives. Back in Nerva, the plot thickened. You took the explosives to the Longbow base intended to recieve the the Brawler, and planted them. You then made your escape and triggered the explosives, leaving a blasted mess in your wake. The Back Alley Brawler's welcome was certain to be less secure now. The Brawler arrived on Liberty Isle, but Longbow had not yet had time to muster a new security regiment. You swooped in and tore the hero to shreds. He now bides his time in an Arachnos prison, and you have risen in infamy both at home and in Paragon City. Not a bad day's work. Briefing Arachnos has learned that a member of the Freedom Phalanx is visiting Crimson Cove. Naturally, this can't be allowed to happen. Arachnos could give the job to their own Operative Rutger, but they know this one has to succeed. So, wisely, they have come to me. And, knowing your talents, I have come to you. Together, we can take out the Back Alley Brawler. Mission Acceptance The Brawler is likely to be extremely well guarded, so we'll have to begin by creating a distraction. Get over to the Hellforge in Sharkhead Isle and steal some explosives. I'll fill you in on the rest of the plan after that. Unnecessary solicitation Those explosives will be key in our plan to bring down the Back Alley Brawler. Enemies Notable NPCs * None Debriefing Excellent. My plan is all coming to fruition. Now, to create a distraction that will leave the Brawler unguarded. And then, to pounce! Briefing We have the explosives. Now, to create a distraction! Mission Acceptance You will plant the bombs at the base intended to receive the Back Alley Brawler. With any luck, we'll shake Longbow badly enough that they'll leave him entirely unguarded. Then, , it'll be your chance to take him down. Unnecessary solicitation We need those bombs to go off soon, . The Brawler has nearly arrived! Enemies Notable NPCs * None Debriefing That base is a shambles. Longbow will have a scramble around to find another place well enough guarded to house their important visitor. And that should give you the opportunity you need. Briefing You've disabled the base that was intended to receive the Back Alley Brawler. That means he's vulnerable. He's just arrived on Liberty Isle. Take him down. I must warn you: the Brawler's no lightweight. Even I'd bring help along to deal with him. Mission Acceptance This could start an international incident. I hope you're ready for the press. Unnecessary solicitation You've got a job to do. Enemies is in the area." Back Alley Brawler: "Well, then, we'll have to see what Longbow is made of." Back Alley Brawler: "Let's rumble!"}} Notable NPCs * Back Alley Brawler (Hero) NPC Text :Combat start: Back Alley Brawler: " ! Are you ready to brawl?" Debriefing The Brawler has been beaten, . Well done. Arachnos and I will deny involvement, of course. I imagine the Freedom Phalanx will want your head for this, but you can handle that, can't you? For now, perhaps we had better part ways. Nothing personal, but I don't want to be associated with you right now. Store Crimson Revenant sells the following to villains: * Inspirations * All level 30 dual-origin technology/science enhancements * All level 30 single-origin technology enhancements Crimson Revenant does not buy enhancements or inspirations. Missions Crimson Revenant has no missions out of his Story Arcs. External Links * Category:Unlockable Contacts